


Exigent

by stardropdream



Category: Gate 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana pushes Sakura up against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exigent

**Author's Note:**

> They make out. That is literally all this is. You know it... that's why you clicked.

Tachibana sucks in a sharp breath, shoves Sakura to the wall, and glares up at him, eyes narrowed. Sakura, for his part, could resist the sudden onslaught but is mostly used to it, so lets himself be pressed up unexpectedly against the wall.

“Yes?” he asks, pleasantly enough. Because what else can he do? 

“I hate you,” Tachibana announces, his voice a soft growl, before he presses up and kisses him soundly, hands fisting into his hair and holding tight. The touch is urgent, the kiss much more so and it stops Sakura’s breath for a moment before he remembers himself, hands falling to Tachibana’s hips and dragging him closer.


End file.
